


Cupcakes to Die For

by 23Murasaki



Series: Everyone Lives! [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Agni is a nice person, Everything Happens in the Kitchen, Gen, Nicknames, butlering is also difficult, demoning is difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23Murasaki/pseuds/23Murasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reaper in his kitchen. Even more troublingly, there's someone who is convinced of the inherent goodness in people. Sebastian finds himself losing an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes to Die For

Upon opening the kitchen door, the demon realized a three things in order: there was a reaper on the counter, the reaper was not Grell, and the reaper was cheerily mixing a bowl of frosting while Agni chopped strawberries. The reaper looked up, grinned cheekily, and waved.  
  
“Yo~! You’re Sebby, right?” The demon glared.  
  
“My name is Sebastian Michaelis.” He paused. This reaper looked much younger than the ones he was used to. “That would be Mr. Sebastian to you, by the way.”  
  
“Sheesh,” said the reaper. “Miss Grell really does have a type, huh? I’m Ron, anyway. Ronald Knox.” He glanced helplessly at his suit jacket, which was hanging off of Tanaka’s head. “I swear I have a business card–”  
  
“What do you want?” the demon growled, because he really was in no mood to bicker about nonsense with reapers. Ronald Knox shrugged.  
“I’m keeping an eye on you, like we’re supposed to. This guy–” He gestured at Agni. “–saw me hanging around and invited me in. There’s gonna be cupcakes~!” That... pretty much summarized Agni doing things, yes. The demon scowled.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because cupcakes are to die for?” That was not the question he wanted answered. He glared at Agni instead.  
  
“He was falling asleep on the grass,” Agni replied. “I did not feel it right to leave him there...”  
  
“Right,” he grumbled. “So you will take in every stranger who darkens our doorstep?”  
  
“Few people in the world mean harm, my friend. Least of all when they can have something good to eat instead,” said Agni. “And we are fortunate to have food to spare.” He couldn’t think of any witty response short of demoning at Agni violently.  
  
“I suppose you’ll make a good report to our dear Mr. Spears?” he said instead, lacing his voice with sugary sweetness and venom. Ronald Knox grinned hugely and Grellishly.  
  
“Sure thing, Seb~” Was he ever going to meet a reaper that would call him by his actual name? “I’ll make a better report if I can bring cupcakes to the office, though. Stars can see Boss doesn’t eat lunch.”  
  
“Yes, yes, very well,” he snapped. He could care less about Spears’s dining habits. He could care less about this idiot boy, and he probably ought to care less about Agni’s tendency to adopt strangers.  
  
“I’m psyched, though~” drawled the reaper. “Hey, does this look good yet?” He shoved the bowl of frosting at Agni, who smiled and nodded.  
  
“Yes, that is perfect! Now...” He pulled – annoyingly – perfectly-shaped cupcakes from the oven. The demon glared at those for a change of pace. One obediently deflated for a moment, then re-inflated when Agni poked it.  
  
“... They are hardly healthy,” the demon snapped finally. Ronald Knox glanced up in confusion.  
  
“Yeah, but they’re good!”  
  
“I have no idea how you creatures function,” snapped the demon, as he set about making sandwiches. “How many people work in your stupid office?” He pretended to ignore Agni smiling at the back of his head and the look of happy surprise on the young reaper’s face.


End file.
